leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KaiserLos24
Welcome, KaiserLos24! Hello and welcome to the League of Legends Wiki. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Feel free to join the useskin=oasis}} Chat and interact with other editors. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * Please read our Manual of Style and other policies for guidelines on contributing. *Internal pages: ** Things to cleanup ** Things to edit ** League of Legends Wiki's forum ** Forum:Game discussion ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article On talk pages, please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a League of Legends Wikian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on useskin=oasis}} the live chat. Happy editing! LionsLight (talk) 14:20, July 12, 2013 (UTC) You asked me for help on damaging numbers. First, look at what you think your custom champ should be (i.e. tank, mage, bruiser etc.). Then, go to the page on this wiki that has all champs that are like that. Look at those numbers. If you really want better numbers, look at the comments for the champ page. There are always comments on how strong abilities are, which should be useful. Hope this helped! Sorry for the delay, I was busy. Fullriptide (talk) 23:57, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Personal files Please follow the appropriate file naming policy when uploading a file such as an image. In this case, it should be something like: {username}_{desired file name}.{file type}. Thank you. 01:24, August 24, 2013 (UTC) : Kaiser, this is at least the second time you've been warned on about this. The above message was posted August 24th with the same information Please review the upload guidelines before uploading any more files. Not only are mis-named files subject to deletion, but your account may also be temporarily restricted from editing or uploading. Thank you. --DocTanner (talk) 09:54, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Block Thank you for your continued contributions to the wiki. However, you have once again uploaded mis-named personal files. You have had two warnings about this already. (See above) As such, I have blocked you from editing and uploading for a period of three days. If you wish, you may appeal the block here. I am quite likely to accept such an appeal once you demonstrate that you know how to properly upload personal files. Thank you, DocTanner (talk) 05:37, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :Blahblahblah remember to categorize your personal files appropriately or they will be deleted. You have until I check it again to do this 14:26, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Custom Champs Hi! Tridan here! Thanks for the compliments! I'm glad people like my concepts! Here are a few tips to make your concepts get more views: * Make your abilities scale as much as possible. * Inspiration is all around you, just be bored and you'll think of something :P * Look at concept champs made by beginning makers. They usually have really good ideas that can be reworked into :very good abilities. * Make contact with other people, comment on their champions and they will comment on yours. Always thank them for the comments as well. * Try to make as least typos as possible, it may become hard to understand a concept if there are a lot of typos. * Look up as much coding as possible, it makes your champ concepts look cool and less sloppy. * Try to tie your champions with already existing champions, people love those relations. * Edit your user page, put in links to your concepts and maybe some other information. * Give your champs really weird/interesting/long names, it will attract viewers. And last of all: Don't be jealous, you're a very promising concept maker with lots of ideas! Tridan V2 (talk) 10:19, December 2, 2013 (UTC)